Side Effects
Side Effects is a fully voiced premium module for The Witcher computer game, designed by CD Projekt RED. It was released on September 16 as part of the The Witcher: Enhanced Edition. Plot While still enjoying the inn, the patrons, after listening to Dandelion singing his first ballad, wish to hear another story. This tale, set one year after Geralt tamed the striga the first time, starts in a rather unoriginal way – in (Vizima's) prison. The twist is that, this time, Geralt is the person visiting someone, not the one behind bars. So who is the unfortunate fellow? It’s Dandelion of course, Geralt’s old pal, and once again he's gotten himself into trouble. Because Geralt is his friend, the task of getting the bard off the hook falls to the witcher, once again ("... I promise Geralt, that’s the last time, or almost the last time, really!"). How did Dandelion land in prison? As usual, his uncontrollable lust and desires are at the heart of the matter. Unfortunately, his last victim wasn’t a puerile peasant who could easily be brushed off. This time the bard flirted with the daughter of one of the richest and most influential men in Vizima. Not exactly a crime, you say? When the nobleman found out what had happened, he decided to shorten Dandelion a little bit, and we are not talking about a haircut. In particular, he wanted to chop off the troubadour's head. Naturally Dandelion has a different opinion of what would constitute appropriate punishment. To stay out of harm's way, he has bribed a prison guard to keep him in "protective" custody. What safer place than prison? Just when all the facts seem established and clear, it turns out that the Dandelion’s "one night stand" is not the real reason why he fears for his life. It seems he's in more trouble than he initially let on and now he must pay for it. So, what are the real reasons Dandelion wants to stay in prison? Who is he afraid of? It would seem that this is a certain Mr. Glover, from whom Dandelion "borrowed" a large sum to pay off Ralf Duben at the prison for the "accommodations". So the first place Geralt must visit is Glover's to try to sort out the mess the troubadour has made. Luckily Glover seems amenable to repayment, whatever the source so the witcher offers to pay off Dandelions debts and Glover agrees. Geralt then begins scouting about town to try to find ways to raise the funds he needs. In the course of his meanderings, he meets a variety of interesting locals, many of whom provide opportunities to make a few orens. The services of witchers mercifully remain in demand and making some fast cash turns out to be fairly easy. Characters * Dandelion, troubadour and troublemaker * Drevin, former would-be mage and drunkard * Everden of Rinde, wealthy nobleman and collector * Griffarin, innkeeper and war veteran * Gruzil, fistfighter and war veteran * Gunn Hargis, blacksmith, armorer and war veteran * Lorethiel, elven huntress * Milka, notorious local gambler * Mr. Glover, underground kingpin * Navik, gravedigger and war veteran * Orel, commander of the mercenaries * Priestess Nirka, healer and worshipper of Melitele * Ralf Duben, corrupt chief of the city guards Locations While the layout of these areas has not changed and they may seem very familiar, the locations in "Side Effects" depict these places as they were sometime before the events of the main game campaign. For example, the building known as St. Lebioda's Hospital in The Witcher is known simply as the Temple of Melitele in this module. There is no crypt in the cemetery and some parts of the sewers are inacessible. * Temple Quarter * Vizima cemetery * Sewers Monsters This list of monsters is somewhat abbreviated in this module. All of the creatures who do appear are only worth 1 XP each to kill so the experience rewards are disproportionately small for the work required. * Ghouls * Alghouls * Wraiths * Fleders Quests * A Debt, main quest * A Mysterious Treasure * A Sponsor * Down the Hatch * Exhibits * Fists of Gold * Guard Dog * Herbs for a Deity * Open Sesame! * Superstitious * The Band of Brethren * The Dice Are Cast Books and scrolls * Argentia Formula * The Book of Alghouls * The Book of Drowned Dead * The Book of Fleders * The Book of Wraiths * Bryonia * Celandine * Crinfrid Oil Formula * Fool's Parsley * Green Mold * The Hellebore * Perfume Formula * The Sewant Mushroom * Vampire Oil Formula Category:Premium modules